Maria Menounos vs. Jeannie Mai and NFL Legends vs. NFL All-Stars
Maria Menounos vs. Jeannie Mai and NFL Legends vs. NFL All-Stars is the fourth episode of the 2019 Celebrity Family Feud season. It is scheduled to air on July 14, 2019. Jirayu La-ongmanee is the defending champion. Players Team Maria Menounos - AfterBuzz TV, host of Better Together podcast; playing for The Brain Trust *Keven Undergaro - husband *Constantinos Menounos - dad *Nikki Daigel - cousin *Toula Menounos - cousin *Peter Menounos - cousin Team Jeannie Mai - host of "The Real" and sideline reporter for "Holey Moley"; playing for Girls, Inc. *Olivia Mai - mother *Dennis Mai - brother *Daniel Mai - brother *Ted Pham - uncle NFL Legends vs. NFL All-Stars Team NFLPA Legends; playing for Team Gleason Foundation *Aeneas Williams - Hall of Fame defensive back *Brian Urlacher - Hall of Fame linebacker *Tim Brown - Hall of Fame wide receiver *Dermontti Dawson - Hall of Fame center *Jackie Slater - Hall of Fame offensive tackle Team NFLPA All-stars; playing for Professional Athletes Foundation *Cameron Heyward - Pittsburgh Steelers defensive end *Bradley Chubb - Denver Broncos linebacker *Lamar Jackson - Baltimore Ravens quarterback *Stephon Gilmore - New England Patriots cornerback *Michael Thomas - New Orleans Saints wide receiver Withdrawals * Robert Wickens → replaced by Adam Tancos Seeds The seeds were announced after the final match between Jirayu La-ongmanee and Simon Pagenaud in Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown, played at the 2019 24 Hours of Le Mans. Despite the Penske car having a better advantage, Jirayu La-ongmanee beat Simon Pagenaud by a big margin in Friday's final. These seedings announcement were also for the 2019 Nang Phanthurat Cup. This is the first Feud episode since NFLPA Veterans vs. NFLPA Rookies and Wanda Sykes vs. Nia Vardalos that Jirayu La-ongmanee and Josef Newgarden qualified 5th and 6th in the seedings. Out of the 32 qualified countries, 26 of them qualified for Victoria’s Secret Angels vs. Bachelor Men and Gaten Matarazzo vs. Maddie and Mackenzie Ziegler. All 32 countries that qualified for both this and the July 7 episode qualified for the 2019 Summer Thai Festival at Niagara Falls. Notably, the host of I Can See Your Voice Thailand, The Mask Singer and 10 Fight 10, Kan Kantathavorn qualified for the seeding for the first time. Pee Saderd Simon Pagenaud Scott Dixon Metagross Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Volcarona Will Power Beartic Apolo Anton Ohno Ryan Hunter-Reay James Hinchcliffe Mario Lopez Ueli Kestenholz Graham Rahal Joey Fatone Chespin Honchkrow Marko Manieri Decidueye Jinjett Wattanasin Pidgeot Jakkapat Wattanasin Heracross Vaporeon Jonathan Bald Kan Kantathavorn Milo Manheim Chris Nicholson Larvesta Magmortar Nidoking Four countries would then fail to qualify for Brooklyn Decker and Andy Roddick vs. Bobby Bones and Tara Lipinski vs. Johnny Weir: Albania, England, Thailand and Vietnam. Draw Finals Top half Section 1 S Bourdais | RD1-score03-1=Menounos | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= T Chumroen | RD1-score04-1=Mai | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= H Zhang | RD1-score05-1=Mai | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Z Veach | RD1-score06-1=Menounos | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= A Tancos | RD1-score11-1=Menounos | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= A Rippon | RD1-score12-1=Mai | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Wario | RD1-score13-1=Mai | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Inkling | RD1-score14-1=Menounos | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= P Saderd | RD2-score01-1=Legends | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=All-Stars | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=All-Stars | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=19 | RD2-team04= M Manieri | RD2-score04-1=Legends | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=32 | RD2-team05= Nidoking | RD2-score05-1=Legends | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=All-Stars | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=All-Stars | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=14 | RD2-team08= U Kestenholz | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 S Pagenaud | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes